Going to the Cars world/The Dinoco 400
The way the Dinoco 400 go in 's Adventures of Cars. (The film begins with the screen showing a dark background as Lightning McQueen's voice is heard.) Lightning McQueen: (inhales and exhales deeply) OK... Here we go. Focus. Speed. I am speed. (The screen then shows some racecars whizzing past on a racetrack, then goes back to dark again.) Lightning McQueen: One winner, 42 losers. I eat losers for breakfast. (The screen then shows McQueen from the back of his left side as he accelerates and gains on a racecar. Then the screen goes dark again.) Lightning McQueen: Breakfast. Wait, maybe I should have had breakfast. A little breck-y could be good for me. No, no, no, stay focused. Speed. (The screen then shows racecars whizzing along the racetrack as the camera moves to the right. The screen then goes dark again.) Lightning McQueen: I'm faster than fast. Quicker than quick. I am lightning! Mack: (pounds on his trailer door) Hey, Lightning! You ready? (Real Gone plays as the trailer door opens.) Lightning McQueen: Oh, yeah! Lightning's ready! (McQueen revs his engine, and his different body parts are shown as he drives slowly out of the trailer with his face visible. He then revs his engine again as the crowd cheer. The camera then shows the audience on the stadium seats, then an aerial view of the Motor Speedway of the South circuit, then a cameraman aiming a camera at the circuit. The camera then shows McQueen on the television screen on the scoring pylon. Then the camera shows the circuit from as high as the audience seats, and zooms in on McQueen.) Lightning McQueen: Ka-chow! (The camera then shows the race, as it shows the cars zooming and whooshing along. McQueen then overtakes six cars. He then gets blocked by two cars named Floyd Mulvihill and Rusty Cornfuel, and rides his right wheels on the wall to overtake the two cars. The camera then shows McQueen on the television screen on top of the scoring pylon as he winks.) Mia and Tia: (both scream) (The camera then shows the audience cheering, then it skips to a truck named Brian selling some souvenirs.) Brian: Get your antenna balls here! (The camera then shows the racers whooshing along, then it shows some RVs.) Random RV: Go, Lightnin'! (The camera zooms in on two RVs named Larry and R.M., who are cheering.) Larry: Whoo! R.M.: You got that right, slick. (whistles) (Then the camera shows some of the racers in the pits as the air wrenches are heard whirring. It goes to different racers as they have their pit stops, and ends with one of the racers exiting back onto the track. The camera shows some people going into the toilets, as there is a long queue for the women. Then it shows in the crowd an RV named Elvis, who is dancing to Real Gone.) Elvis: (singing) Uh! (The camera then shows Chick Hicks as he purposely hits a racer named Lee Revkins off the track.) Lee Revkins: Uh! Aaaaaahh! (slides away) (The camera shows The King overtaking Chick, and he drives away revving his engine.) (Then the camera shows Bob Cutlass and Darrell Cartrip, car versions of Bob Costas and Darrell Waltrip, announcing the race.) Bob Cutlass: Welcome back to the Dinoco 400. I'm Bob Cutlass, here with my good friend, Darrell Cartrip. We're midway through what may turn out to be a historic day for racing. Darrell Cartrip: Bob, my oil pressure's through the roof right now. If this gets any more exciting, they're gonna have to tow me outta the booth! Bob Cutlass: Right you are, Darrell. Three cars are tied for the season points lead, heading into the final race of the season. And the winner of this race, Darrell, will win the season title and the Piston Cup. Does The King, Strip Weathers, have one more victory in him before retirement? Darrell Cartrip: He's been Dinoco's golden boy for years! Can he win them one last Piston Cup? Bob Cutlass: And, as always, in the second place spot we find Chick Hicks. He's been chasing that tailfin his entire career. Darrell Cartrip: Chick thought this was his year, Bob. His chance to finally emerge from The King's shadow. But the last thing he expected was...Lightning McQueen! Bob Cutlass: You know, I don't think anybody expected this. The rookie sensation came into the season unknown. But everyone knows him now. Darrell Cartrip: Will he be the first rookie to win a Piston Cup and land Dinoco? Bob Cutlass: The legend, the runner-up, and the rookie! Three cars, one champion! (The camera then shows the racers. Chick is trying to overtake Strip Weathers, who was blocking his way. McQueen then catches up to Chick as they try to get ahead of one another.) Chick Hicks: No you don't. (McQueen then moves to the left and finally overtakes Chick.) Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) Chick Hicks: Hey! (Chick then gains on McQueen as Real Gone ends. Chick Hicks then bumps McQueen, causing him to slide off the track onto the infield. The crowd is heard booing to what had happened.) Larry: What a ride! Chick Hicks: Ha-ha-ha-ha! Larry: Go get 'em, McQueen! Go get 'em! R.M.: (whistles) (McQueen then drives back on the track, behind all of the other racers. Chick then looks back to see McQueen far behind him.) Female audience member: I love you, Lightning! Chick Hicks: Dinoco is all mine! (bumps a race car named Winford Bradford Rutherford) Winford Bradford Rutherford: AAAAHHH!!!! (slides into the wall, and collides with all of the other racers) Darrell Cartrip: Trouble, turn three! Chick Hicks: Ha-ha! Get through that, McQueen! Bob Cutlass: Oh! Huge crash behind the leaders! Crowd: (gasps) (The camera then shows all of the different racers as they collide, with one flying through the air, and one losing its tire. Claude and another racer named Billy Oilchanger then stop, facing towards each other.) Claude Scruggs: (giggles) Billy Oilchanger: (grunts as he gets hit by another racer) Claude Scruggs: (gasps as another racer named Todd Marcus comes towards him) (Claude then gets hit by Todd, ending upside down on Todd's roof.) Claude Scruggs and Todd Marcus: Aaaaaahhh!! (Then the camera shows McQueen, who is driving through the wreckage and dodging the other racers.) Bob Cutlass: Wait a second, Darrell. McQueen is in the wreckage. Darrell Cartrip: There's no way the rookie can make it through! Not in one piece, that is. (McQueen continues dodging the other racers who are sliding across the track. Then he bounces on Claude's undercarriage up into the air, exhaling and having his tongue down. Then he moves his tire towards the audience.) Lightning McQueen: Yeah! Mia and Tia: (as a reflection of McQueen's bolt sticker shines on them) Lightning! Oh! (McQueen then lands back on the ground.) Darrell Cartrip: Look at that! McQueen made it through! Bob Cutlass: And a spectacular move by Lightning McQueen! Lightning McQueen: Yeah! Ka-chow! Crowd: McQueen! McQueen! McQueen! McQueen! McQueen! McQueen! Albert Hinkey: Yeah, McQueen! Ka-chow! (honks his horn, while the crowd members around him are disgusted by its loud noise) Bob Cutlass: While everyone else heads into the pits, McQueen stays out to take the lead! (While Bob is talking, a pace car named Charlie Checker appears in front of McQueen. Then the camera then shows a tow truck named Tow towing a damaged racer called Chuck Armstrong.) Chuck Armstrong: Don't take me out, coach. I can still race! (The camera then shows most of the other racers having a pit stop. It then shows Chick, while his pitties are changing his tires.) Chick Hicks: (chuckles) What do you think, boys? A thing of beauty. Chief Chick: McQueen made it through! Chick Hicks: What?! (The camera then shows the TV screen, which McQueen is still on the track.) Random voice: He's not pitting Chick Hicks: Come on! You gotta get me out there! Let's go! Get me back out there! Come on! Bob Cutlass: McQueen's not going into the pits! Darrell Cartrip: You know, the rookie just fired his crew chief. That's the third one this season! (The other racers are seen driving through the pit lane back onto the track.) Bob Cutlass: Well, he says he likes working alone, Darrell. (While Bob is talking, Chick is seen ending his pit stop as the other racers are driving past him.) Chief Chick: Go, go! (Chick then starts off, getting in the middle of the queue.) Bob Cutlass: Looks like Chick got caught up in the pits Darrell Cartrip: Yeah, after a stop like that, he's got a lot of ground to make up. Get ready, boys, we're coming to the restart! (The crowd cheers as the race restarts with McQueen progressing through in first place. Meanwhile, Chick is struggling to get past the other racers.) Chick Hicks: (overtaking a racer named Greg Candyman) Come on. Come on. (McQueen continues progressing through the race in the lead.) Chick Hicks: (after overtaking a racer named Ponchy Wipeout) Come on, come on, come on! (Then the King overtakes a white car named Matthew Overtaker. Finally, McQueen comes into the pits. His pit crew arrives, with the crew chief named Not Chuck.) Rust-eze Pitty 1: (putting fuel into McQueen) We need tires now! Come on, let's go! Lightning McQueen: No, no, no, no! No tires, just gas! (drives away) Not Chuck: What?! You need tires, you idiot! (One of the pitties slams a tire onto the ground.) Darrell Cartrip: Looks like it's all gas-and-go's for McQueen today. Bob Cutlass: That's right. No tires again. Darrell Cartrip: Now normally, I'd say that's a short-term gain, long-term loss, but it sure is workin' for him. Hey, he obviously knows somethin' we don't know (The scene continues progressing through the race, with McQueen having a huge lead and starting the last lap.) Bob Cutlass: This is it, Darrell. One lap to go and Lightning McQueen has a huge lead. Darrell Cartrip: Ah, he's got it in the bag. Call in the dogs and put out the fire! We're gonna crown us a new champion! Crowd: (cheers and whistles Mia and Tia: (both scream) Lightning McQueen: Checkered flag, here I come! (Suddenly, one of McQueen's rear tires blows.) Darrell Cartrip: Oh, no! McQueen's blown a tire! Crowd: (gasps) Bob Cutlass: And with only one turn to go! Can he make it? Not Chuck: You fool! Rust-eze Pitty 2: (grunts and knocks down a cart of tires) (McQueen is struggling to get to the finish line while his bare wheel causes sparks on the track. The camera then shows the King and Chick as they see McQueen's wheel on the TV screen with no tire.) Chief Chick: (through the radio) McQueen's blown a tire! McQueen's blown a tire! Go, go, go, go, go! (The King and Chick then go faster as McQueen is driving slightly slower with one tire lost.) Lightning McQueen: (grunts) (Suddenly, his other rear tire blows.) Lightning McQueen: Aah! Darrell Cartrip: He's lost another tire! The King and Chick are coming up fast! Bob Cutlass: They're entering turn three! Lightning McQueen: Come on! (grunts) (The camera shows the other racers catching up.) Darrell Cartrip: I don't believe what I'm watching, Bob! Lightning McQueen is 100 feet from his Piston Cup! Lightning McQueen: (gasps and continuously does several jumps towards the finish line as the King and Chick are getting closer) Chick Hicks: (growls and finally gets beside the King, but not in front of him) Bob Cutlass: The King and Chick rounding turn four. (McQueen is still jumping continuously towards the finish line as the King and Chick get closer and closer.) Darrell Cartrip: Down the stretch they come! And it's, and it's... (The King and Chick cross the finish line along with McQueen stretching his tongue out over it.) Bob Cutlass: It's too close to call! Darrell Cartrip: I don't believe it! Bob Cutlass: Too close to call! Mia and Tia: Lightning! Darrell Cartrip: I don't believe it! (cheers) Bob Cutlass: (while Darrell is talking) The most spectacular, amazing, unequivocally, unbelievable ending in the history of the world! Darrell Cartrip: Look at that! Bob Cutlass: And we don't even know who won! (The officials are then shown watching replays of the finish at different angles.) Security Officer 1: That's very close to call. Security Officer 2: Can we play that again? (Meanwhile, one of the security officers, named Richard Clayton Kensington, notices someone watching them with a camera.) Richard Clayton Kensington: Hey, no cameras! Get outta here! Category:Scenes